Tribute
by felicidad
Summary: This is not the greatest Percy/Oliver fic in the world; this is just a tribute. . . And it's finally FINISHED!
1. The Trouble With Muggles

Author's Note: This is not the greatest Percy/Oliver fic in the world; this is just a tribute.  The greatest P/O fic in the world is the "Catharsis" trilogy by **A'jes' Blue**, so go read that.  :o) This story is for **xixie**, my beta and the one who introduced me to the wonderful world of Percy/Oliver shipping.  Reviews are always appreciated and believe it or not, these characters don't belong to me.

*****

The knocking was so faint, at first he was sure he had imagined it.  

_Knock, knock._

There it was again.  But it was so soft he had to strain to hear it over the sound thrashing the Chuddley Canons were currently receiving on the radio.  He rose from the couch and made his way to the front door, surprised.  It was nearly midnight - not too late for his friends to be dropping by, but he doubted it was them.  They were more the barge-in-first-knock-on-the-door-later-types.

He opened the door to find a tall, thin wizard leaning against the frame.

"Hello, Oliver."

Oliver searched the man's face, trying to place him.  He looked like a drowned rat that had recently been in a tavern brawl; his robes were torn and caked with mud, his nose looked broken, the lenses in his glasses had cracked, and he was shivering from the rain pouring down outside.  Suddenly, recognition came.

"Percy?!  What happened to you?"

The other wizard nodded.  "Sorry to drop in like this.  I had a bit of trouble with some Muggles.  I think they were trying to rob me, but when they saw I didn't have any money, they beat me up instead.  Even broke my wand, the prats."

Oliver stepped aside.  "Come in, let me get a towel or something."  He rummaged around in a closet and pulled out a towel and a spare robe.  "Here, you should go get changed.  Do you want me to owl anyone for you?  Should we contact the Muggle police?"

Percy shook his head.  "No, don't bother.  It's not like they got anything.  I just came into London for the day on Ministry business.  I was supposed to meet the rest of my staff at 10 for a portkey back to the office, but I got attacked on my way there and then I got stuck in the rain, and since you're the only person I know around here, I thought maybe I could drop in, dry off, get you to heal some of these bruises . . ." he trailed off, uncertainly.  Percy was well aware that he and Oliver had never really been friends, but they had been roommates for all seven years at Hogwarts and he felt more comfortable coming to him than worrying his mother at this time of the night.

Oliver smiled.  "No problem.  I've had plenty of practice with bumps and scrapes from playing Quidditch.  Just let me get my wand."

Within minutes, all traces of Percy's beating and subsequent frolic in the rain had disappeared.  In addition to clearing up his cuts and bruises, Oliver also repaired his glasses and tried to mend the broken wand with Spell-O-Tape while Percy washed up in the W.C.  When he re-emerged wearing the robe, face and hands clean, hair combed and parted down the middle _just so_, Oliver was able to detect a clearer trace of his old roommate than he had seen in the miserable wretch who had shown up at his door. 

"So, how are you feeling?"  he asked, gesturing for Percy to join him on the couch.

"Better, thanks.  Not terribly fabulous, but a definite improvement."  Percy smiled, shyly.  Now that his immediate problems had been dealt with he felt awkward for having barged in on a semi-stranger, especially one he really hadn't seen or talked to since graduation almost two years ago.  Oliver had always been more of a friend to George and Fred than to him, so he was at a bit of a loss over what to say or do next.  "Sorry for interrupting your game."

Oliver waved a hand dismissively in the direction of the stereo, which was still broadcasting softly.  "Don't worry about it.  The Canons couldn't win a match playing themselves, much less against the second-best team in the league."

"London's only second best now?"

Oliver feigned hurt.  "I guess you don't support Puddlemere.  Didn't you hear about the all-star reserve Keeper they just moved to first string?"

"The twins might have mentioned something about that, yeah.  Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks."

A silence settled over the two wizards.  Percy tried out his wand, testing the Spell-O-Tape with simple charms.  He was lost in thought, about to summon a miniature rainbow, when he realized that Oliver speaking.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I just asked if you'd like some tea?  I also think you should probably stay here tonight.  You're in no shape to Apparate."  Oliver stood up and began moving towards the kitchen.

"Tea would be great, thanks.  And I don't want to cause you any trouble.  I can always get a ride on a Knight Bus or something . . ."  He could hear Oliver filling the kettle with water, a soft hiss and then a high-pitched whistling as he used magic to boil the water.

"Don't be silly.  It's not a problem, at least, as long as you don't mind sleeping on the couch."  Oliver reappeared in the doorway, carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups.  "I just wish I had something stronger.  After that little romp in the rain, you could probably use a good Pepper-Up potion right now."  He placed the tray on a small table and found two chairs for them to sit in.

Percy took the cup of tea Oliver offered to him and sipped.  "I'm sure I'll be fine.  Tea's more than enough to warm me up."

As they drank, quietly filling each other in on their lives after Hogwarts, Percy could feel his eyelids getting heavier.  He knew Oliver wouldn't have put anything into the tea, but he was suddenly so sleepy . . . 

The other wizard noticed the look on his face.  "I'm sorry, Percy, you've had a long day.  Why don't you go ahead and lay down?"

Percy nodded and wandered over to the couch.  He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow Oliver had retrieved for him, and he didn't stir when a blanket was slowly draped over his body.  Oliver watched the sleeping form for a few minutes, thinking, then walked into his bedroom to get some rest himself.


	2. Wizard's Flu

A/N:  "Wizard's Flu" is something **xixie** came up with (so a big thanks to her for that!); we think of it as a sort of chickenpox for magical people.  Thanks also to everyone who reviewed.  I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. :o) 

***** 

 "Percy?"

He rolled over, groaning.  His eyes opened slowly and he tried to get his bearings.  _Where am I?_  Without his glasses, everything was fuzzy.  His head was pounding, and his entire body felt like it was on fire.  _What's wrong with me?_  Oliver's face appeared suddenly, blurry but concerned.

"Are you alright?  You look terrible."  

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.  _Have I gone mute?_  He coughed, and tried again.  He managed to rasp out, "I think I'm sick," before he was seized by a coughing fit.

Oliver disappeared, then came back with a glass of water.  "Here," he said, handing it to Percy, who thanked him and immediately drank the contents.  "And you might want these, too."  He retrieved Percy's glasses from the coffee table. 

Percy slipped them on, and everything went back into focus.  He looked around the living room, remembering what had happened the night before.  "Thanks," he wheezed, "how long have I been asleep?"

Oliver looked slightly guilty.  "Almost 12 hours.  When I left for Quidditch practice this morning, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up.  I figured you needed the sleep."

Percy's mind raced.  It was almost noon on a Thursday, and that meant he was already four hours late for work.  His supervisor wasn't going to be pleased.  On the other hand, he was sick, and probably wouldn't have gone in anyway.  "I should probably send them an owl, tell them I'm not feeling well."

"Already taken cared of," Oliver smiled.  "When I came back you were shifting around a lot and had kicked off your blanket.  I thought maybe you were having a bad dream, but then I saw the spots."  He pointed at Percy's arm, where a cluster of small, red dots had formed over night.

Percy followed his gaze and groaned.  "Wizard's flu?  That's the last thing I need right now." He made a move to get off the couch, but Oliver stopped him.

"I already owled your mom.  We agreed it would be best if you just stayed here for a week or so.  Ginny and Ron have never had it before, and your mom's worried about contagion."

"That's really nice of you, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's really not a problem.  Besides, it's time I repaid you for our first year at Hogwarts."

Percy looked confused.  "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?  The first month of our first year, I caught Wizard's flu and was stuck in the hospital wing for a week.  You were the only person who came to visit me the whole time, even though Madam Pomfrey kept lecturing you about the dangers of spending too much time with me.  She was convinced you were going to catch it, too."

Percy smiled at the memory.  "I'd forgotten all about that.  I didn't think I was in danger, because the twins had had it the year before.  I figured I was immune.  And besides, someone had to update you on the homework assignments . . ." He began coughing again and Oliver ran to the kitchen to refill his glass with water, shaking his head at Percy's last comment.

He remembered all too well the lonely week he had spent in the hospital wing.  Percy had come almost every night, sneaking him sweets from dinner, filling him in on the day's events and giving him an overview of the lectures and lessons he had missed.  He had really been struck by Percy's kindness that first month.  Oliver knew it was hard for him, living in the shadow of two older brothers who had accomplished so much before him.  Both first-years had especially been in awe of Charlie, who was on their house Quidditch team and had led them to victory on numerous occasions.

He sighed as he refilled the glass, reminiscing.  He had thought he and Percy would be really great friends, but after that first month they had both gotten really busy with school work and Oliver had begun hanging out with the Quidditch team, so practically the only time they saw each other was just before falling asleep at night and when they first woke up in the morning.  The next year, Oliver was recruited for the Quidditch team himself and his free time had disappeared even more.  No matter how busy they were, though, they always managed to have a few late-night conversations just before they fell asleep.  Oliver remembered one conversation in particular . . . 

*****

It was about halfway through their seventh (and final) year at Hogwarts.  Oliver had realized his romantic preferences were slightly different from those of his friends, and he was wrestling with the idea of telling Percy.  He didn't know why, exactly, he just knew that he felt comfortable telling him anything, especially in the late-night hours when their conversational skills weren't exactly up to par.

"Percy?  You asleep yet?"

Percy rolled over so that he was facing Oliver's bed.  The other wizard was staring up at the ceiling, a curious look on his face.  "No, not yet.  Just thinking.  Is something wrong?"

"Naah…" Oliver tried to think of the best way to segue into his newly discovered sexuality.  Sports metaphors were always the way to go, right?  "Have you ever thought about . . . playing for the other team?"

Percy was silent for a few seconds.  Then, "Geez, Oliver, you think about Quidditch way too much.  Besides, you guys are a game away from winning the House Cup.  Why would you want to play for another team?"

Oliver frowned.  Apparently, sports metaphors were completely lost on Percy.  "Good point."  He thought for a bit, then decided to try again. Maybe directness would work.  "Have you ever thought about what it would be like to kiss a guy?"

Percy was quiet for a while.  Oliver was worried that he either had fallen asleep and not heard the question, or had worked out its implications and decided never to talk to Oliver again.  Either result was somewhat disappointing.  

Oliver had almost given up and gone to sleep himself when he finally got a response: "About the same as kissing Penelope, I suppose."

He sighed and rolled over.  "That's what I thought.  'Night, Percy."

If Percy had caught on, he didn't show it.  "'Night, Oliver."

*****

By the time Oliver returned to the living room with the refilled glass, Percy had fallen asleep again.  He set the glass down on the coffee table and found something to write with.

Percy, Gone to store for soup and other sickly things.  Back soon.  Make yourself at home.  –Oliver

He left the note propped against the water glass, then gathered his emergency Muggle money.  The nearest wizard food store was pretty far away, and he didn't want to be farther from Percy than necessary right now (purely for health reasons, of course).  He would have to take his chances with the Muggle grocery store across the street.


	3. Trading Spaces

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  There's a little more slash and fluffy stuff in this chapter, and it's probably going to be my last update for the year.  I'll be going home soon, to the land of no internet access (yes, pity me).  So, enjoy!

**********

Percy couldn't sleep.  He had lied awake for almost two hours, his tired, fever-ridden body begging for rest that would not come.  It had nothing to do with the fact that Oliver had been moving furniture and generally wreaking havoc for the past 40 minutes or so, although Percy was curious to see what he was up to.  It was something else, something he couldn't exactly put his finger on.  He suspected it had something to do with the memories seeing Oliver again had reintroduced to his mind.  Percy had never admitted it, not even to himself at first, but he had been attracted to Oliver since their first year at Hogwarts.  He had done everything he could to stop himself from thinking about the athletic Quidditch player – throwing himself into his school work, avoiding group gatherings where Oliver would be present, even getting a girlfriend in his sixth year – but nothing helped.  He knew he shouldn't have gone to Oliver's flat after his little run-in with the Muggles, but he really couldn't think of anywhere else to go.  He was just torturing himself.

Percy sighed and rolled over.  He hated being sick.  It made him feel weak and helpless.  _At least Oliver's here to take care of me…_He tried to force the thoughts away.  He shouldn't be thinking about Oliver like this.  If anything, he should feel guilty.  _I'm taking advantage of him._  Percy cringed at the double entendre.  He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep.  His mind, however, had other plans.  More memories from Hogwarts came rushing back.  That first month, when he had sat by Oliver's bed in the hospital…their whispered conversations to each other every night just before they fell asleep – Oliver usually excited about a Quidditch game, Percy indignant that someone had broken the rules…and then there was THE night.  

Percy always shuddered a little when he thought about it.  He had been debating the best way to tell Oliver about his feelings, if he was even going to, but one night Oliver had done it for him.  He could still hear him, asking, "Have you ever thought about what it would be like to kiss a guy?"  Percy had been speechless for what felt like days, trying to come up with a response.  The truth was, he had been thinking about what it would be like to kiss Oliver for the better part of seven years.  And Oliver _knew_ it.  Percy blushed at the memory.  He had tried to pass it off, act like he didn't know what Oliver was getting at, but he could tell Oliver hadn't been fooled.  They hadn't talked as much since that night, and after graduation a few months later both wizards had gone their separate ways; Percy to his job at the Ministry, Oliver to the Quidditch pitch.  

Percy yawned.  All his fretting was making him sleepy again.  The noises from down the hall sounded like they were getting farther away.  He realized, drowsily, that it was only because he was falling asleep.

*****

He was in the midst of a very interesting fever-induced dream involving Oliver as an attentive doctor and himself as a sick patient when he was awakened by a loud THUMP from down the hall.

Groaning from both the interruption and the effort it took to accomplish the task, he managed to open his eyes and to push himself into a sitting position.  "Oliver?" he called out weakly. 

The other wizard came running into the living room.  "Did I wake you?  I'm so sorry."

Percy smiled slightly.  "It's ok.  What are you doing?"

Oliver blushed.  "Well, since you're staying here for a while, I thought you might be more comfortable in my spare room, rather than on the couch."

Percy was touched.  "Please, don't go to so much trouble just on my account."

"Trust me, there's stuff in there I've been meaning to get rid of.  Just think of yourself as an excuse for me to re-organize my flat."

"Well, ok…"

Oliver smiled.  "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Percy glanced at the assortment of things on the coffee table, waiting for his use: a water pitcher had been placed next to the glass, along with a box of Muggle tissues and a bowl of soup that he suspected had been magicked to stay hot until ready for consumption.  "I think I'm covered," he reassured Oliver, "You're pretty good at playing doctor."  The comment made him remember his dream, and he could feel a blush augmenting the flush his fever had already created on his normally pale skin.  If Oliver noticed, he didn't say anything, merely smiled and left the room with instructions for Percy to call if he decided he needed anything.  

Percy was able to drink some water and eat a few spoonfuls of soup – Cream of Asparagus, he couldn't help noticing, his favorite – before he fell asleep again.

Down the hall, Oliver was rather busy.  The spare bedroom hadn't been occupied since his last roommate, Jeff, had moved out nearly 3 months ago; as a result, he had mostly used it for storage.  There were piles of schoolbooks from his Hogwarts days in one corner, which he packed up into the trunk at the foot of the bed.  The bookshelf was crammed with photos and souvenirs from various Quidditch activities, including a framed page from "The Daily Prophet" featuring an article on Puddlemere's newest first-string keeper.  He decided to leave them there; he didn't have another place to put them, and he didn't think Percy was a state to give much thought to his surroundings.  The rest of the miscellaneous items had been boxed up and placed in the real storage closet at the end of the hall.  He worked quickly and (he hoped) quietly.  Percy needed his sleep, and Oliver hated knowing that he had woken him up.  He flopped into an armchair in the corner, flushed with the afternoon's work.  Glancing at his pocket watch, he realized he only had about one hour to finish before he had to get to his evening Quidditch practice.  He pulled out his wand, sending small items flying as he thought about Percy.  

It had been a shock to see him at the door the night before, but (Oliver had decided) it was a good shock.  He was starting to realize that the conversation he had started back at Hogwarts hadn't just been about his sexuality.  It had been about wanting something more than just friendship from his long-time roommate.  Maybe now he would finally be able to tell Percy…after he had been nursed back to health, of course.  Oliver smiled to himself, picturing the way Percy's hair always managed to stick out at weird angles when he first woke up in the morning.  He almost laughed when he remembered the look on Percy's face when he realized he was going to have to miss work.  Like a child being told Christmas was cancelled… 

He surveyed the room, trying to judge his handiwork.  In addition to the bed, trunk, and bookcase, Oliver had unearthed a nightstand from underneath a pile of old Quidditch practice robes and a lamp from under the bed.  He strongly suspected the lamp had belonged to Jeff, who had an odd sense of what constituted "interior design."  The base was a large, purple porcelain fish, and the shade was light blue with random yellow ducks.  He tried to remember what Jeff had said about the "lake theme" he wanted to incorporate into the room, but then thought better of it.  Pointing his wand at the monstrosity, he muttered an incantation and the fish was transfigured into a normal-looking white table lamp.  Oliver nodded to himself.  That was much more Percy's style.

After he had made up the bed and finished some last-minute straightening, Oliver went to get Percy ready for the big move.

"You feel up to walking?"

Percy stretched, then looked up at Oliver like he had three heads.  "Um…can't say as I do, actually.  Why?"

"The bedroom's almost finished."

"Almost?"

"Well, it won't really be complete until you're in it, will it?"

Percy smiled.  

"Um, I mean…"  Oliver tried to think of something better to say, but couldn't.  "Never mind.  I'll help you, if you want."

Before Percy could respond, Oliver had crossed the room and gently helped him to his feet.  Looping his arm around Percy's back, he led the other wizard down the hall as slowly as he could, telling himself he was doing it for Percy's benefit and not his own.

Percy was surprised, but pleased.  "Are you sure you want to get so close?"

Oliver had to stop himself from immediately replying with a resounding "YES!"  He mentally kicked himself, trying to rid his mind of inappropriate thoughts about his temporary roommate.  He glanced over, and was taken aback to see Percy staring at him intensely.  Oliver returned the gaze, gave him a half-smile.  "I'm not worried about catching Wizard's flu, if that's what you mean.  I've already had it once, remember?"

Percy's eyes were still locked on his.  "Yeah, I remember," he replied, his voice soft.

They had stopped making progress, and were standing in the middle of the hallway, gazing into each other's eyes.  Oliver forced himself to break eye contact.  _Don't want to freak him out too much._ They crossed the last remaining steps to the door of the room, and Oliver carefully helped Percy ease himself onto the bed.  "I hope this is alright.  It's the best I could do on short notice."

Percy gazed around the room.  Everything – from the Quidditch robes slung over the armchair in the corner to the clippings on the bookshelf – screamed, "Oliver!"  He smiled.  "It's perfect.  Thank you."

Oliver had made his way to the door and was waiting for Percy's approval.  He grinned.  "I'm glad you like it.  I'll bring your water and things in, too."  He took off down the hall and returned a few seconds later with the tray, laden with water, pitcher, tissues, and soup.  He placed the assortment on the nightstand, then turned to face his guest.

"Just let me know if you need anything else.  There are fresh towels in the bathroom, and my room's right across the hall.  I have Quidditch practice every morning from 7 to 11 and again at night from 5 to 10.  If you're not comfortable being alone right now, I completely understand and I can either stay or arrange to have someone come over.  Umm… I think that's about all.  Any questions?"

Percy shook his head.  "Not really.  And I think I'll be ok on my own.  I'll probably just sleep most of the day.  Besides, I don't want to be a burden."

"You could never be a burden, Percy."

Percy smiled and climbed under the covers, trying to get comfortable.  "Is there any way I can reach you when you're at practice?"

Oliver slapped his forehead.  "I can't believe I forgot to tell you!  Guess who showed up this morning?"

Percy looked up, interested.  "Who?"

Oliver ducked out of the room for a second and returned with a bundle of brown feathers.

"Hermes?"  Percy asked.  "How did he know where I was?"

"I think your mum sent him.  But at any rate, he'll be able to find me."  Oliver placed the owl on a perch by the window, pulling back the curtains and opening it slightly so that he would be able to get in and out without Percy having to get out of bed.  "Now, are you sure you'll be ok while I'm at practice?  I can always come home early."

"I'm sure I'll be fine.  I'm actually really tired, so I'll just get some rest."  Percy leaned back on the pillows.  "Have fun at practice."

"Thanks."  Oliver went to the door and turned off the light.  "I'm glad you're here, Perce."

Percy smiled in the darkness.  "Me, too."


	4. Alphabetized Soup

A/N: Hello, all.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and special thanks to **xixie**, who not only beta'd for me but also insisted I use the phrase "camp as a row of tents."  I'm not entirely sure where she got it, so whoever I'm borrowing it from, thanks.  And just so you know, A.I.M. stands for "Acquiring Information Magically."  This is probably going to be the last chapter, unless I get inspired to write an epilogue or something.  Which would be pointless, since we all know how they end up, right? :o)

**********

Penelope Clearwater looked at the pile of documents sitting on her desk and sighed heavily.  Percy had been out sick for almost a week now and the load was starting to get to her.  _Honestly, I don't know how he does it_, she thought to herself.  _One thing's for sure, he's going to go mad when he sees this._  She had been trying to keep Percy's workload to a minimum by taking on several of his projects in addition to her own (not as difficult as it sounded, since no one in the office worked as hard as he did) but over the past few days the pile had been mounting.  _I just hope he gets better soon.  Of course, he _is_ staying at Oliver's, and if that's not an excuse for milking an illness for as long as possible, I don't know what is._

A tapping at the window pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned to face a fluffy brown owl with a note attached to one leg.

"Hello, Hermes," she commented as he flew in and settled on the desk.  After carefully extracting the letter, she patted him on the head and indicated the cage across the room.  "Go rest for a minute and have some water while I read this and see if he wants a reply."

The owl hooted softly and flew to the by-now familiar perch of Penny's owl, Cassiopeia.  Poor Hermes had been flying back and forth from the office to Oliver's flat twice a day for four days now, bringing instructions and news from Percy, who refused to rest and forget about work as Oliver had suggested.  She opened the letter and began to read, strongly suspecting it would contain some sort of "helpful hint" from Percy about how to make the most out of her meeting with the French wizarding Prime Minister this afternoon.  

_Dear Penny,_

_            You'll be shocked (and no doubt pleased, I wager) to learn that this letter is social in nature, rather than related to work.  I'm started to feel loads better, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over after work to visit.  Oliver has practice 5-10, so I'm usually on my own after dinner.  I don't mind being left to my own devices, of course (you'd be amazed at the amount of reading I've been able to do, not to mention all the work I've gotten a head start on) but it does get rather lonely and there are some things I'd like to discuss with you.  You needn't worry about sending a reply with Hermes.  I've bewitched the paper with a linking spell – A.I.M.ing, I believe it's called – so simply write your response down and I'll be able to read it here.  I do hope everything is going well in the office.  Have a pleasant day, and I look forward to hearing from you._

_                                                                                                Best, _

_                                                                                                Percy_

Penny pulled out a quill and quickly responded,

**_Perce,_**

**_            I'd love to come visit you!  I can be there by 5:15.  Should I bring dinner?_**

**_                                                                                                Penny_**

After a few seconds, the response came.

_That would be lovely, but don't worry about dinner.  I'll make something here._

**_Sounds great.  See you then._**

Penny folded the paper and placed it inside her desk – she could always use it to write to Percy later in the day, if she got bored.  _Things to talk about, huh? _she mused to herself, smiling.  _That's Percy-speak for "I'm in love with Oliver and need your advice."_  She faced the stack of paperwork with renewed energy, mentally planning the best way to put her matchmaking skills to work.

*****

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come over."

It was nearly 8 p.m. later that same day, and Penny had been keeping Percy company for the better part of three hours.  At the moment, they were talking in what had unofficially been dubbed "Percy's room" – Percy stretched out on the bed under the pretence of resting, Penny sitting next to him, reading one of Oliver's Quidditch articles.

"No, not really."

Percy looked up at her, surprised.  His skin was already pale from being sick –the red bumps having all but disappeared – but if it was possible, he went even whiter.  "Seriously?"

Penny smiled down at her friend.  "Do you remember what I said when we broke up?"

"I believe it was something along the lines of, 'Percy, you stupid prat, how could you do this to me?'"

"No, after that."

He shifted uncomfortably.  "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"That's because you've probably blocked it out.  I told you that I knew we were doomed from the start because your heart had always belonged to someone else.  At the time, I just didn't know who."  A mischievous grin flashed across her face.  "I've since wised up, and I would suggest you do the same."

Percy gaped at her for a moment, a bright blush spreading across his face.  "You mean you knew this whole time?"

She shrugged.  "Of course!  Who wouldn't have figured it out by now?"

"Do you think Oliver knows?"

"Unless one of the many Bludgers he's taken to the head has stripped him of his last shred of intelligence, I'd say he has some inkling, yeah."

Percy put his head in his hands and moaned, loudly.

"Perce?  What's wrong?"

"It's just so embarrassing.  I mean, he's not even gay."

Penny couldn't help it: she burst out laughing.

"What?  What's so funny?"

"Let me get this straight.  You haven't told Oliver how you feel because you think he isn't gay?"

"Well, among other reasons, yes…"

"Percy, sweetie, Oliver Wood is as camp as a row of tents."

*****

Oliver pushed open the door to the flat quietly.  The coach had become increasingly frustrated with him over the past week, yelling that he wasn't paying attention during practice.  A stray Bludger had knocked him off his broom and, after his leg had been magically healed by the team's doctor, he had been sent home early.  He was still limping slightly as he headed towards the kitchen to make tea.

Percy had already eaten, from the looks of things.  The sink was full of softly clinking dishes, magically being washed by a scrubby brush.  Oliver smiled at the sight.  _I'm glad he's making himself so at home,_ he thought.  _Too bad he won't be here for much longer._  Percy had tried to downplay the sickness for as long as possible, and now that he was starting to feel better he had begun to downplay his health instead.  Just that morning he had insisted that he was much too ill to read his owl post, although Oliver had a strong suspicion that he had, in fact, been secretly working from the flat since day one of his illness.

_Now, where did I put that teakettle?_  Oliver opened a cabinet door and stopped short.  He gazed at the contents for a second, bemused, then opened the next door, and the next.  His entire kitchen had been reorganized.  And, he realized with a smile, all of the cans and boxes had been alphabetized.  He opened the refrigerator, and was not too surprised to discover that all of his expired dairy products had been chucked and replaced with fresh ones.  Chuckling to himself, he walked down the hall to Percy's room.

"I guess you're feeling better," he commented as he reached the door.  "You know, I had no idea I even owned so many tins of tomato soup-" Oliver, shocked, stopped talking as he walked in.  Percy was lying down on the bed, and there was a girl sitting next to him, beaming.

"Oliver! Hi!"  Penny took advantage of Percy's speechlessness and jumped up, extending her hand.  "You probably don't remember me.  Penelope Clearwater, from Hogwarts."

Oliver nodded stiffly and shook her hand.

She smiled, noting the way his fists balled up when she resumed her place on the bed.  "I just came by to visit our little Percy here.  We've really missed him this past week at work."

"I can believe that.  Percy's a very hard worker."  Oliver's look softened slightly as he glanced at the man in question, but Percy merely smiled shyly at him before turning to look at Penny once more.

"Well," she started, looking back and forth between the two, "I'll just let you boys talk.  Nice to see you again, Oliver.  Hope you feel better, sweetie."  Penny leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek, and softly murmured, "See?  Jealousy works every time."

Percy glanced at Oliver and couldn't help feeling pleased with the expression on his face – a mixture of jealousy, yes, but also sadness and anger.  He responded with a quick smile and mouthed, "Thanks," as Penny grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

There was a heavy silence for a minute as Percy tried to think of something to say.  Oliver saved him the trouble.

"I take it that reorganizing my kitchen means you're starting to mend."

Percy blushed slightly.  "Well, Penny came over for dinner and it was just natural for me to straighten up a little as I went."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.  "A little?"

Percy smiled.  "You're home early.  Is everything ok?"

"I was injured in practice…"

"Are you alright?  Come here, sit down.  Do you need anything?"

Oliver crossed the room and settled onto the bed, shaking his head.  "I'm fine.  It's my own bloody fault.  Coach thinks I've been too distracted lately."

"Really?  Why is that?"

"I've just…had a lot on my mind."  He looked away, tapping his foot nervously.

"Not because of me, I hope."  Oliver smiled at him somewhat sadly and shook his head.

"Nah.  So, when did you and Penny get back together?"

Percy gave him a quizzical look.  "What are you talking about?"

"Penny.  I thought you guys broke up after graduation, but I guess I was wrong."

"No, we did.  We're just good friends now.  She came to visit to…give me some advice, I guess you could say."

"Really?  What about?"  Oliver's face had brightened considerably.

"Well…" Percy took a deep breath.  "Do you remember that conversation we had one night, when you asked me if I ever thought about what it would be like to kiss a guy?"

"Of course.  I think about that all the time."

Percy avoided his eyes.  "See, the thing is…" He paused, thinking about how he wanted to say it.  "I did- I do.  That is, when you asked me that, I wasn't- I mean, you-" he closed his eyes and sighed.  "This is so hard to say.  And it's not coming out right."  

Oliver cocked his head to the side, a slight smile on his face.  Percy continued stuttering and trying to come up with an appropriate way to get his feelings across, but Oliver had a pretty good idea as to what he was trying to say.  He let Percy babble on for a few more seconds before taking matters into his own hands.  "Percy?"

Percy trailed off and looked up.  "…Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already."


End file.
